A Valentine's day to remember
by beauboss
Summary: Chloe has always been Beca's valentine but she never told her...


Valentine one shot  
It was the 14th of February 2008. Beca stood in front of Chloe's house holding a rose. Hesitatingly she knocked, immediately regretting it. She heard noises coming from the hall and then the door opened. Chloe's mom smiled at her and greeted her.

"Uhm hi miss Beale, is Chloe home?" Beca asked nervously playing with the rose in her hand.

"She's in the garden together with James just walk through the fence and you'll find them." Beca thanked her and walked towards the fence. As her hand rested on the fence ready to open it she thought of just leaving.

"You have to do this Mitchell... You have to tell Chloe you love her..." She said softly and she opened the fence. She looked up and saw Chloe sitting in her treehouse together with James... Beca knew James liked Chloe and always felt jealous when he was obviously flirting with her... Chloe always told Beca it was nothing. Beca stood in the doorway when she saw James shuffle closer to Chloe brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Chloe blushed and looked at her lap as she placed her hand on James'... Beca's grip tightened around the rose she was holding as she stared at the two leaning in... Before their lips met Beca turned around and ran away. With tears streaming down her face and with pain in her heart she ran away. As she left the garden she had dropped the rose... The next day Chloe told her about someone being in their garden but she didn't know who, all she found was a rose with blood in the thorns. Beca hid her bandaged hand underneath her sleeve and just nodded. She didn't know Chloe knew it was her who had visited her that previous night... She didn't know Chloe felt the same about her...

* * *

It was the 14th of February 2010. With tears stained cheeks Beca knocked on the front door of Chloe's house. Chloe opened the door and pulled Beca inside hugging her tight.  
"What happened?" She whispered as she gently touched the cut on Beca's cheek.

"M-my dad... H-he has gone mad... I told h-him I'm gay..." Beca murmured as she stared at the ground.

"What did he do to you?" Chloe asked cupping Beca's cheek making her look up.

"He slapped me..." Beca whispered pulling away from Chloe's hand.

"I'm sorry for coming here but I didn't know where to go..." A tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm glad you came to me" Chloe smiled as she took Beca's hand in hers. "My parents are at work but I'm sure they'll be okay with you staying her for a while."

"No I don't want to-"

"No! You're staying here!" Beca looked up and chuckled at Chloe's serious face. Chloe smiled and pulled Beca inside making her some hot chocolate and placing her on the couch as she picked a movie. She sat down next to her on the couch and rested her head on Beca's shoulder as she always did. Beca smiled at the feeling. She had had a crush on the redhead for 2 years now but she had never told her... She didn't want to ruin what they had and Chloe was straight anyway...

"I don't mind that you're gay, I just want you to be happy" Chloe mumbled still looking at the tv and she placed her hand on Beca's lap.

"Thank you" Beca whispered as she lay her hand on Chloe's. Chloe smiled as she felt Beca's fingers intertwine with hers. She really liked the brunette but she didn't know she liked girls... Beca slept at Chloe's place for 7 days and on the 8th day her dad apologized for his behavior and Beca went home again even more in love with Chloe than the week before...

* * *

It was the 14th of February 2012.  
Chloe graduated but Beca had still 2 more years to go. Beca had changed... She wasn't the happy sweet girl anymore she was 2 years ago. She shut everyone out and acted like she didn't care about anything, but Chloe knew that wasn't true. She knew Beca did care and she knew Beca would never hurt anyone. It was the evening of Chloe's graduation party and Beca brought a rose. She knew Chloe was leaving to study at Barden University so she had to tell how she felt about the redhead. She walked into the house full of dancing and drunk people holding the rose tight.

"Where's Chloe?" She asked Aubrey, Chloe's friend. Aubrey pointed at the dance floor and then continued kissing some guy. Beca rolled her eyes and then walked over to the dance floor as she spotted the redhead dancing. When she saw Beca she ran over to her and almost knocked her over with a bone crushing hug.

"Hey ginger" Beca grinned when Chloe pulled back.

"Hey! I missed you!" Chloe pouted. Beca chuckled and shook her head.

"Sorry, uh can we talk somewhere more private?" Beca asked scratching the back of her neck nervously. Chloe nodded and pulled Beca to the garden. They walked over to the big tree and Chloe leaned against it as she looked at Beca. Beca smiled still holding the rose.

"Whatcha got there?" Chloe asked glancing at the rose in Beca's hand.

"Uh it's for you" Beca said as she held out the rose. Chloe smiled and took the rose from Beca thanking her by kissing her cheek. She was glad it was dark outside because she turned red by the redhead's lips on her cheek.

"Chloe I-" "What is that dyke doing here?" Beca heard behind her. She turned around and saw James walking towards them.

"What did you say?" Beca asked as she walked towards him meeting him in the middle of the garden.

"What are you doing here, dyke?" He shouted even though she was standing in front of him.

"Leave her alone James!" Beca heard Chloe behind her.  
Beca grinned. "You're just jealous. You're just jealous because I would treat your girlfriend so much better than you do" Beca was hit by his fist on her cheek and gasped in pain.

"James!" Chloe exclaimed as she ran towards Beca. Beca stood straight again and glared at James.

"You know, you just hit me because you know I'm right" she hissed. Again his fist hit her but this time in her stomach.

"JAMES!" Chloe pushed him away and kneeled down next to Beca. Beca ignored Chloe's held out hand and stood up wrapping an arm around her stomach.

"You deserve so much better Chloe..." Beca sat just above a whisper. With that she glared at James one more time and then walked away leaving Chloe behind in shock.

* * *

It is the 14th of February 2014. Beca hasn't seen or spoken to Chloe in 2 years when she moved into her dorm at Barden university. Her roommate is some crazy Asian who just glares at her and calls her 'the white chick'. Beca knows Chloe still studies at Barden but they never saw each other until today. Beca had never forgotten Chloe and this valentine's day she was going to tell her all the things she never told her years ago. She walks around campus preparing her surprise for Chloe and then texts Stacie to start operation 'Valentine's day with Chloe'. Chloe's sitting in her dorm when someone knocks on the door. With a sigh she stands up and walks over to the door. When she opens it there no one there but there's a rose on the floor with a note next to it.

"Hey Chloe, don't think I'm some stalker but would you go to the cafe on campus? I know you want to know who I am and to prove I know you: your favorite color is pink. Hm maybe that one is to easy? I also know you mom's name is Grace. Please believe me when I tell you: I'm not a stalker and go to the cafe? -xxx-"

Chloe smiles and picks up the rose. The person was right she wanted to know who he or she was. She grabs her jacket and walks over to the cafe. Looking around she sees a rose on a table together with another note.

"I know your favorite coffee is cappuccino, still think I'm a stalker? If not, go to the park and search for a heart shaped balloon..."

Chloe takes the rose and the note and walks over to the park. When she sees the balloon she spots another note.

"I also know you love to sing... Go to the auditorium..."

Chloe's smile grows wider as she walks to the auditorium. She still doesn't have a clue who could be this mystery person. As she walks into the auditorium she hears 'Titanium' playing and spots a another rose.

"I know you love the song titanium and that you would love to visit David's performance some day. Are you tired of walking yet? You're almost there, go back to your dorm and check the stuff on your bed..."

Chloe runs over to her room and opens the door. On her bed lies a beautiful dress together with a necklace, earrings and a note.

"Put these on and meet me at this address"

Chloe reads the address but doesn't recognize it... For a moment she hesitates. She doesn't even know who is doing this for her? But it's definitely someone who knows her very well... Chloe shakes her head and smiles. She quickly changes into the dress and fixes her hair. She gets into her car and drives to the address. As she parks her car she can see it's an Italian restaurant. She walks over to the door and is stopped by a waitress.

"Chloe Beale?" Chloe nods "follow me please." Chloe follows the waitress and she brings her to a table beautifully decorated with roses and candles. Chloe sits down and the waitress leaves. Chloe spots a note on her plait.

"Italian is your favorite right? And I know you're amazing just the way you are..."

Suddenly someone walks towards her playing the guitar.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday." Beca walks into the room singing and smiles when she sees Chloe wearing her dress and sitting at the table. "When I see your face. There's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing. Just the way you are. And when you smile. The whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause, girl, you're amazing. Just the way you are." Beca ends the song and smiled nervously.

"So you're my secret admirer?" Chloe smirks as Beca places her guitar on the floor. Beca nods.

"I am... I've always been, 8 years ago we met. I fell for you 6 years ago... I knew I loved you 4 years ago and I regret leaving you 2 years ago... You are special Chloe, you are kind, beautiful and very very special... I was scared I would ruin everything by telling you but I have to... I love you Chloe Beale... I've always loved you..." For a moment there was a silence but then Beca felt Chloe's arms around her neck hugging her tight. Beca smiles and hugs her back. When Chloe pulls back she looks into Beca's eyes.

"I love you too Beca, I always did. James was never the one. I knew it was you who saw us kiss, I know it was you who always sent me flowers and I know I love you..." With that she leaned in and her lips met Beca's. After all these years they finally got together, it took a while but it was definitely worth the wait...


End file.
